Otra vez
by Chiru Less
Summary: Miyuki Kazuya tenía una vida como mínimo, intensa, y así le gustaba. Lo que no se esperaba era que aquella noche aquello se volviera todavía más interesante. MiyuMei


**Daiya no Ace y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son obra exclusiva de ****Yūji Terajima. Sólo escribo por diversión.**

**Esto es un one shot cortito surgido de una conversación delirante, espero les guste. Sí, a ustedes les hablo (?)**

**Aclaraciones****:**

**Subrayado: conversación telefónica**

**Cursiva: grito a distancia (?)**

* * *

— ...entonces le dije a Ryo-san que podíamos ir al oftalmólogo porque justo recordé que una vez me habías comentado que te percataste que no veías de lejos y...Miyuki, maldita sea, ¿qué es ese escándalo?

— No le prestes atención. Si tu hijo se choca las paredes está claro que necesita lentes, ¿no te parece?

Miyuki se reclinó contra la pared de la cocina mientras intentaba que en su voz no se filtrara la risa que estaba intentando contener; observó el par de hornallas encendidas y por encima el contenido de la sartén y la cacerola a presión que ya comenzaba a soltar vapor y un silbido siniestro. Lo que le causaba gracia no era que el hijo que Kuramochi había tenido con Ryosuke tuviese la necesidad de usar anteojos — maldito fuera si lo hacía, con los accidentes que había sufrido él mismo a causa de su miopía — sino el hecho de que, después de más de 5 años de relación, su amigo aún empleara aquel honorífico cuando se refería a su pareja.

Se ahogó mientras intentaba no soltar la carcajada que se había atascado en su garganta al imaginar en qué otras situaciones aún lo usaría.

— Te estás riendo de mi, ¿verdad? Cuando te vea voy a golpearte.

— ¿Vas a venir a mi casa a golpearme? No, espera...vas a ir al entrenamiento de nuestro equipo.

— _No voy a ir a tu casa._— Kuramochi no pudo disimular el tono de rechazo que se filtró en su voz, lo cual logró que Miyuki finalmente soltara la carcajada que estaba conteniendo.— _¿Eres consciente de que te convertiste en un maldito dominado, verdad?_

— Como tú.

— Rayos. Bueno, la cuestión es que estaba pensando si podías recomendarme algún profesional al que…

— _Por última vez te lo digo, sal de allí dentro. ¡Ahora!_

— _¡No quiero!_

— _Ya me cansé de tus berrinches. ¡Kazuya, haz algo!_

— Te están llamando.

— Cállate.

Miyuki entornó un poco más la puerta corrediza que conectaba la cocina con el living con la esperanza de que los gritos fueran un poco más _amortiguados_. Era la tercera vez que recibía la llamada del deber, pero en esos momentos, era mucho más entretenido oír los problemas cotidianos de Kuramochi y mucho más _saludable _para su salud mental vigilar que la cena no se echara a perder...porque si los alimentos se pasaban o llegaban a quemarse…

— Miyuki, en serio hombre, ¿cómo puedes vivir así? A veces siento lástima por ti. Sólo un poco.

— Esto no suele pasar todos los días, no sé qué rayos está sucediendo en el baño.— con un suspiro de hastío Miyuki se acercó a la sartén y revolvió su contenido como un autómata. Miró el reloj de pared. Eran ya las 10 PM.

— ¿Dejas que tu hijo de cinco años se encierre solo en el baño?

— Suele encerrarse con Mei, no solo.

— Dios mío, ¿y si tú tienes que ir al baño?

— Por eso hay dos.

— Kazuya.

A Miyuki se le resbaló la cuchara de madera del susto; parte del contenido de la sartén cayó sobre el fuego de la hornalla provocando una pequeña llamarada que logró alertarlo. Tragando saliva, decidió ignorar el llamado una vez más, concentrándose en retirar la cacerola y en apagar la otra hornalla dándole la espalda a la puerta.

— Oh, por Dios. Fue a buscarte.— la risa de Kuramochi taladró los tímpanos de Miyuki, pero éste pudo percibir aún dentro de su burla un dejo de temor.

— ¿Con quién estás hablando a ésta hora?

Miyuki era un sobreviviente, no porque tuviese buenos reflejos y buena suerte, sino porque sabía interpretar a tiempo las señales de peligro; detectó el tono sutilmente amenazante en la voz a sus espaldas y supo que ya no podía fingir más ignorancia respecto a su presencia.

— Es Mochi. ¿Quieres saludarlo?

Miyuki ladeó el rostro de manera casual para observar de reojo la reacción de su pareja, de pie en la puerta corrediza que ya estaba completamente abierta. Mei tardó varios segundos en comprender lo que le había dicho y, rápidamente, su labio superior se curvó hacia arriba en una clara expresión de desprecio. Miyuki encogió los hombros, restándole importancia a la situación. En realidad, no queriendo brindársela para que aquello derivara en una pelea. _A esa hora._

— Escucha, tu hijo monopolizó el baño y lo necesito.

— Ve al otro.

— No, tiene que ser ese.

— ¿Por qué? Ve al de la habitación.— Mei ingresó en la cocina y Miyuki percibió el peso de su mirada sobre sus espaldas cuando retiró finalmente la sartén del fuego.

— _Tiene que colocarse sus productos de belleza, sino ya no lo amarás más._— la risa del otro lado de la línea volvió a distraer a Miyuki mientras bufaba, intentando contener la suya.

— _Está _en el de la habitación.

Los segundos pasaron mientras Miyuki fingía acomodar algunos utensilios sobre el mesón de la cocina. Ni siquiera Kuramochi hablaba del otro lado de la llamada, y su interlocutor estaba seguro de que guardaba silencio a la expectativa de ser testigo de una pelea con Mei. Maldito fuera.

— ¿No piensas hacer _nada_?

— ¿Qué quieres que haga? Si tú no has podido, yo tengo menores posibilidades.

— Es tu hijo.

— También el tuyo.

Mei bufó mientras se revolvía los cabellos; mientras se apoyaba en el mesón, Miyuki se permitió un momento de debilidad y miró a su pareja, quien había guardado silencio y eso ya comenzaba a resultarle sospechoso.

_Estaba llorando en silencio. Dios se apiadara de su pobre alma._

— Oye, debo colgar.

— _¿Qué ha pasado? Tu tono de voz es alarmante._

— Después hablamos. Te mando el número de mi doctor más tarde.

— _Espera…_

Cortó la llamada y dejó el teléfono inalámbrico sobre la mesa. Suspiró, inspiró profundo y volvió a exhalar todo el aire que podían contener sus pulmones antes de arrimarse y pasar uno de sus brazos sobre los hombros de Mei, quien lo rechazó suavemente con un corcoveo que no llegó a tener éxito.

— ¿Por qué lloras? No es para tanto, no puede ser que el niño te haga esto.— Miyuki lo susurró en un tono de voz tan bajo que temió el otro no alcanzara a oírlo. Ni siquiera él podía creer la situación.

— No estoy llorando.— si bien las lágrimas no caían de sus ojos, Miyuki alcanzaba a verlos enrojecidos y sabía bien que aquello no era cansancio.— No es por él, es...toda la situación.

— ¿Eh?¿Qué situación?

— Hazme el favor y...sácalo de allí, ¿quieres? _Por favor_.

Ah, ahí estaba. Si años atrás Kuramochi - y unos cuantos más también - le había reclamado horrorizado por qué demonios se iba a casar con Narumiya Mei, Miyuki podría haberle dado aquella escena como respuesta a todos sus cuestionamientos. Mei había esquivado su mirada y lo había abrazado enterrando el rostro en el hueco de su cuello mientras le susurraba con aquel tono especial de voz al que Miyuki sencillamente no podía resistirse. No era ni por asomo feliz por aquello, pero era simplemente una de aquellas cuestiones de la vida que no sólo no tenían explicación, sino tampoco solución. Era así y ya.

Y él no iba a ir contra la naturaleza.

Miyuki no había notado que hasta ese momento había estado tensionado; al oír aquel murmullo contenido, mezcla de orden y súplica, sus propios hombros se relajaron y sus brazos rodearon el cuerpo del otro instintivamente, casi de manera inconsciente. Volvió a suspirar mientras besaba aquellos cabellos rubios y apoyaba la mejilla sobre su cabeza, completamente derrotado.

No entendía bien cuál era la necesidad de sacar al niño del baño, por qué Mei no podía utilizar el otro y por qué tenía que ser él quien tuviese que ahora ir a gritar detrás de la puerta.

Sin embargo, ya no había tiempo para cuestionamientos internos. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, ya estaba dentro de su habitación frente a la dichosa puerta con Mei a su lado, ambas manos en las caderas y el ceño más fruncido que nunca.

— Toshio, sal de ahí.

— _No quiero._

La voz infantil llegó amortiguada por la puerta de madera; en ese momento, Miyuki hizo aspavientos con una mano al ver que Mei abría la boca, listo para comenzar a gritar otra vez. Al verlo, se refrenó a si mismo. Ahora también fruncía los labios.

— Escucha, tienes que salir porque papá quiere entrar. Además, ya casi está la cena.

— _¿Para qué hay dos baños? Que vaya al otro._

La mano de Mei se posó sobre el hombro de Miyuki y éste supo en ese momento que si no resolvía aquella situación rápidamente, las cosas se iban a poner feas. Para los tres. El rostro de Mei expresaba varios sentimientos al mismo tiempo, entre ellos ira y frustración, pero lo que más le preocupaba a Miyuki era ese sutil temblor que ya se había instalado en la barbilla del rubio y que amenazaba con convertirse en algo mucho más peligroso. Para el niño, para él. No es que Mei perdiera _tan _fácilmente los estribos, pero había _algo _que estaba alterándolo más de la cuenta aquella noche. Quizás era la hora, tal vez que aún no habían cenado. Mañana ambos tenían entrenamiento muy temprano en la mañana, y en una de esas hubiese deseado acostarse más temprano y ya estaba de mal humor.

O aquel asunto tenía que ver directamente con el baño y el berrinche de su hijo por no dejarlo entrar. Lo que también le resultaba sospechoso, porque el niño no solía tener _esa _clase de actitudes con ellos. Y eso que se había jactado en su última reunión con los ex integrantes del equipo de Seidou que su hijo era más maduro que el del resto...

— ¿Oíste cómo me trata?.— el susurro de Mei lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. La mano apretaba más fuerte su hombro, y en ese momento supo que su pareja estaba a punto de estallar.

— Oe, muestra un poco más de respeto.— Miyuki se acercó a la puerta del baño y golpeó dos veces con los nudillos haciéndole saber que iba a entrar por la fuerza. ¿En qué momento se les había ocurrido poner un pestillo en la puerta de ese maldito baño?.— Abre la puerta, ahora.

No es que Miyuki estuviese realmente molesto con su propio hijo, pero estaba cansado y no quería que aquello se dilatara aún más. Cambió adrede su tono de voz para que su orden sonara más seria y autoritaria; en otras situaciones y con otras personas aquello no le hubiese servido de nada, pero tenía que agradecer que la persona que estaba del otro lado de la puerta no sólo era un niño de 5 años, sino que también era su hijo. Aún le tenía un poco de respeto, o eso quería creer…

Como si sus plegarias hubiesen sido escuchadas, ambos oyeron el chasquido que producía el pestillo al ser accionado; una vez más, Miyuki detuvo a Mei en su intento por abrir bruscamente la puerta, pidiéndole mediante señas que aguardara un momento más. Los segundos pasaron y la puerta no se abrió, por lo que con movimientos pausados - como si aquello se tratase de una bomba, vamos - Miyuki abrió la puerta lentamente y se asomó al interior del dichoso habitáculo.

Su hijo, aquel mocoso impertinente, estaba sentado en la tapa del retrete como si nada; Miyuki sonrió al ver sus cabellos castaños desordenados, tan parecidos a los suyos, y sus ojos celestes observándolo con suficiencia, pero también cierto temor e inseguridad. Miyuki ingresó al baño y se agachó frente a su hijo revolviéndole un poco más los cabellos antes de hablar.

— ¿Era necesario esto, a ésta hora?.— susurró en un murmullo cómplice que hizo sonreír al niño al percatarse de que su padre realmente no estaba molesto con él.

— Sí, lo era. Papá estuvo hablando con Masa-san y dijo algo que no me gustó.

— ¿Ah si?

Tenía que hacer el esfuerzo por no reírse para no ofenderlo aún más; Toshio había heredado genes preponderantes de ambos y en momentos como aquel, los que más destacaban eran los de Mei. Si bien el niño era inteligente y bastante maduro para su edad, tendía a fastidiarse por cuestiones tan nimias que sólo su otro progenitor comprendía y podía calmar. Incluso ya estaba usando los modismos que empleaba Mei y llamaba a los amigos y conocidos de ambos por los apodos que ellos les habían impuesto años atrás. ¿Qué era eso de "Masa-san"...?

— ¿Y qué fue lo que dijo?

— Que tenía que venir al baño y que te iba a matar luego, pero que tenía que decírtelo igual. Así que no lo dejé entrar.

— ¿Cómo?

— A ver. Los dos, fuera.

No es que Miyuki no había querido seguir indagando a su hijo de por qué él no podía enterarse de no sabía qué o que no pudiese frenar a Mei cuando éste se había metido justo en ese momento en el baño y los había expulsado a ambos como si se tratasen de los estorbos que representaban para el rubio en esos momentos, sino que sencillamente no había podido. Cuando quiso percatarse de su situación, Miyuki y Toshio ya estaban fuera del baño. Mei azotó la puerta y colocó el pestillo, y a Miyuki le dio la impresión de que seguía refunfuñando dentro.

— ¿Vas a dejar que te trate así?.— Toshio jaló de la camiseta a Miyuki intentando que éste le prestara atención.

— Cállate. Vamos a comer, la cena se enfría.

— Sí.

Además de agotado, Miyuki no sabía cómo sentirse realmente cuando logró acomodar la mesa y sentarse junto a su hijo al ver que Mei no iba a salir de la habitación en los próximos minutos; se dedicó a observar como Toshio cenaba en silencio mientras ojeaba alternativamente la televisión encendida, el corredor que conducía a sus habitaciones y a él. Mei no solía ser del tipo de personas que podía guardar un secreto a largo plazo, por lo que Miyuki sabía que, si indagaba correctamente y sin desatar su ira, podría enterarse de qué había hablado con Harada por teléfono. A decir verdad, él ni siquiera tendría que saber de la existencia de esa comunicación y tampoco debería importarle el contenido de la misma. Mei nunca le cuestionaba sobre sus reuniones con Kuramochi, Yuki y los demás ni tampoco le preguntaba sobre qué temas charlaban. En eso se basaba la confianza, ¿no?

Había llegado a la conclusión de que Toshio había oído mal o que había malinterpretado las palabras de Mei. No iba a darle demasiada importancia a aquella cuestión, claro…

...o eso pensó antes de ver la cara de Mei.

No había oído sus pasos al llegar, pero notó el cambio en la expresión facial de Toshio. De repente, el niño había quedado con la mirada fija en el corredor, había dejado de comer y su semblante se había puesto más blanco que el mantel. Al girar el rostro, Miyuki pensó que él también había quedado en las mismas condiciones.

Era difícil describir lo que se veía en el rostro del rubio, mucho más complicado intentar dilucidar lo que ocurría en su mente. Su tez estaba pálida y parecía a punto de vomitar; sus ojos estaban más rojos que antes por lo que Miyuki dedujo que se la había pasado llorando en su breve estadía de 20 minutos en el baño. El mentón ya no le temblaba, pero tenía la quijada tan rígida que estaba seguro en cualquier momento iba a oír el crujido de alguno de sus dientes al partirse.

Mei tomó asiento junto a Miyuki teniendo especial cuidado en no realizar contacto visual, ni con su marido ni con su hijo. Ninguno de los tres emitió sonido mientras Miyuki le servía la cena. O parte de ella, porque con la cara que traía no creía pudiese ingerir nada…

— Kazuya, tenemos que hablar.

El murmullo le sonó a Miyuki fuerte y claro porque tanto Toshio como Mei le habían contagiado los nervios y estaba pendiente de cualquier cambio en el ambiente; inmediatamente a ese susurro, Toshio abandonó la mesa y corrió corredor adentro. A Miyuki le hubiese gustado detenerlo porque aquello ya era pasarse de la raya, pero el mocoso parecía haber percibido el peligro tanto como él lo hacía en otras ocasiones. Ninguno de los dos adultos había probado bocado; Miyuki suspiró, desplazando un poco el asiento y encarando a Mei, quien seguía mirando el plato y la cena sin tocar.

Justo quería hablar. O mejor dicho, probablemente comunicarle verbalmente algo que lo involucraba y por lo tanto tenían que discutir sobre el tema. Y seguramente era algo serio. ¿Por qué le pasaban esas cosas a _él_, que le costaba tanto poner en palabras lo que pensaba?

— Y tiene que ser ahora.

— Y si no, ¿cuándo? Yo no puedo esperar.— Mei bufó molesto, y Miyuki suspiró de alivio. El mal humor era mejor que aquel estado terminal en el que había aparecido, ¿no?

— Está bien. Adelante, suéltalo.

— Kazuya, yo...yo…

Y otra vez las aguas subiendo. Miyuki tomó por los hombros a Mei cuando su mentón volvió a temblar, presionandolo para que se centrara en su rostro. Sus ojos estaban lagrimeando y estaba a punto de estallar en llanto, y aquello ya encendió todas las alertas en el cerebro de Miyuki.

¿Qué rayos sucedía?

— Pero bueno, sólo dilo, Mei. Cariño, está bien.— más nervioso de lo que le hubiese gustado admitir, Miyuki tomó el rostro ajeno entre sus manos, uniendo suavemente sus labios con los de Mei.— Sea lo que sea, lo afrontaremos juntos.

— Más te conviene, porque yo sólo no voy a poder con dos niños.

— ¿Eh?

— Estoy embarazado.

El silencio que siguió a la declaración no podía definirse como incómodo, pero sí era un tanto tenso. Ambos se quedaron perdidos mirando al otro, buscando algún tipo de reacción.

— ¿_Otra vez_?¿Pasar por todo eso otra vez?.— Miyuki fue consciente de lo que había dicho una vez que lo había soltado, arrepintiéndose al instante.

— ¿A qué te refieres con eso? ¡El que tiene que sufrir soy yo! Maldita sea, justo cuando estaba logrando encontrarle la vuelta al giro en aquella bola rápida que estábamos practicando, voy a tener que suspender pronto el entrenamiento porque gordo y en éste estado no voy a poder y…

La verborragia se había apoderado de Mei, y Miyuki intuyó que se había olvidado por completo del susto inicial y de su propia presencia. Como si fuera un recuerdo traumático, rememoró las quejas constantes, las noches sin dormir y los estallidos emocionales - aún más intensos - que había sufrido Mei durante el embarazo de Toshio. Cuando el niño había nacido, Mei le había jurado por todos sus ancestros y su puesto en el equipo de béisbol que jamás iba a permitir que Miyuki le hiciese pasar por aquello otra vez, como si hubiese sido todo su culpa. Sin embargo, ambos se habían enamorado perdidamente de Toshio en cuanto lo habían visto por primera vez, y aquella amenaza se había perdido en los últimos años que habían transcurrido.

¿Qué iba a saber, qué iba a sospechar Miyuki que la histeria que expresaba Mei minutos atrás se debía a aquella posibilidad? Probablemente había hablado con Harada - quien era desde siempre su amigo de mayor confianza - acerca de sus sospechas, y…¿se había encerrado en el baño para realizarse el maldito test, justo antes de cenar?

Y luego de aquello, cayó en cuenta de que iba a tener otro hijo.

Una mezcla de sentimientos - felicidad, miedo, euforia - se instalaron en su pecho y amenazaron con dejarlo sin aire. En momentos como aquel, comprendía por qué Mei estaba llorando últimamente con tanta facilidad. Él también quería hacerlo, maldita sea.

— ...y no sé cómo vamos a hacer, pero mañana mismo quiero ir al médico, así que acomoda tus horarios.

— Son los mismos que los tuyos.

— Cierto. ¿Y bien?.— muy diferente a su aspecto antiguo, el rostro de Mei ahora tenía _vida_. Sus mejillas estaban levemente sonrojadas y su ceño fruncido se relajó en cuando lanzó aquella pregunta, estudiando su rostro.

— Y bien, ¿qué?

— ¿Cómo te cayó lo del embarazo?

— Bien.— el ceño de Mei volvió a fruncirse y sus ojos se entrecerraron, acercándose a su posición en la silla. Miyuki se inclinó hacia atrás, un poco inseguro.

— ¿Bien?¿Vas a tener otro hijo y sólo dices "bien"?

— Bueno, es tu hijo. Así que no tengo preocupaciones. Todo va a salir bien. Perfecto, diría yo.

Miyuki estudió ahora la reacción ajena; sus ojos seguían entrecerrados, pero la comisura de sus labios comenzaron a elevarse paulatinamente hasta formar una sonrisa de suficiencia. Acto seguido, el rubio pasó sus brazos por detrás del cuello de Miyuki, acercándolo y regalándole un corto beso.

— Claro, porque soy yo. Nada puede salir mal.

— Claro.— Miyuki sonrió mientras lo abrazaba y le devolvía el beso. Parecía que, finalmente, aquella tormenta al fin había pasado.

— Oye, eso sonó a ironía.— ambos rieron, felices y sin ningún ánimo de pelea.— Temía...bueno, no estaba muy seguro de tu reacción luego de lo que te dije la última vez, así que yo…

— Oe.

Miyuki volvió a tomar el rostro de Mei entre sus manos pero en esa ocasión, el beso fue más profundo y sostenido. Oyó a Mei suspirar contra sus labios, más relajado y tranquilo. Casi de manera instintiva, una de las manos de Miyuki viajó hasta el vientre ajeno, apenas acariciando sobre la ropa el vientre plano.

— Te amo, lo sabías, ¿verdad?.- susurró Miyuki apenas el beso se cortó, ambos en busca de oxígeno.

— Por supuesto que lo sé. Es inevitable. Yo también te amo.

— ¿Puedo elegir yo el nombre del bebé?

Ambos se sobresaltaron al oír la voz de Toshio. El niño en realidad no había abandonado la zona, sino que se hallaba escondido en el corredor que conducía a los cuartos, probablemente escuchando el motivo del drama de aquella noche.

— ¡¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no escuches conversaciones ajenas?! No me dejaste terminar de hablar con Masa-san por tu berrinche de hace un rato, y ahora esto. Kazuya, dile algo.

— No, no puedes elegirlo. Yo soy el padre.

— ¿Por qué no?.- Toshio ignoró olímpicamente a Mei y formó en su rostro un puchero muy parecido a los que formaba el rubio cuando se ponía caprichoso.— No es justo.

Era increíble, pero Miyuki estaba presenciando nuevamente otra discusión a gritos en menos de media hora. Mei lo soltó finalmente para desviar su atención a Toshio, quien seguía refutando los argumentos que daba su papá ante todas las faltas del día. Incluída esa última. Miyuki se decidió a comer algo antes de que todo lo que hubiese cocinado terminara de enfriarse.

De repente, su teléfono celular vibró en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Si no hubiese sido por ello habría olvidado que el aparato estaba allí. Desbloqueó la pantalla y revisó el mensaje que acababa de llegar. Era Kuramochi.

"_¿Todo bien por ahí? No me has pasado el número."_

¿Cómo iba a recordar que debía pasarle el número de su médico con semejante despliegue en su casa?

Buscó el contacto de la clínica donde atendía su oftalmólogo y se lo envió a Kuramochi.

"_Sí, todo más que bien...luego te cuento."_

Sonrió al enviar el mensaje mientras Mei volvía a sentarse a su lado. No sabía cómo había solucionado la trifulca, pero Toshio estaba sentado otra vez en la mesa.

Otro hijo, ¿eh? Iba a tener que prepararse. De eso estaba seguro.


End file.
